The Diary
The Diary is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. It was initally intended to be released on the album Hollywood Undead in 2007. Official Lyrics 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home I fucking swear that I care but it's hard when you stare Into the bottom of a bottle that is empty and bare Oh, my desolate soul in my desolate home It's my desolate role, yeah, I'm here all alone I can't think of a reason to get the fuck out of bed Curtains closed, lights are off, am I alive or dead? I haven't shaved in a week, I always slur when I speak Tolerance at its peak, another fifth just to sleep Oh, woe is me, woe is me, I guess I need love Hoes, you see, hoes, you see, I'm just in a rut And I swear I'm trying, baby, please, baby, don't leave Goddamn, I'm a fuck up, but I guess that's just me So I sit in my room and I cry in my bed Thinking about all the shit that made me wrong in my head I keep trying to climb but it seems so steep Pour myself a fucking whiskey and go back to sleep, bitch 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home I watch my mama cry, she says "baby, why?" I say "baby died, baby's gone like a suicide I don't think you'll see him soon, Mom, stay out my room, Mom Tell Daddy that I hate that motherfucker like you, Mom" I sing this shit for you: Danny, Sascha, and Jordon These beers keep getting warmer every time that I hold ‘em I pour this out for you like a partner in crime It's a part of the times when you're sick in the mind Yeah, I'm sick, oh, so sick, I'm so sick of this shit Yeah, I'm lit, oh, so lit, I'm so fucked up off it So I stumble around till I stumble fall down Into this puddle of my tears laying here on the ground When you've got nothing left, you've got nothing left to lose With my last, this single breath, I'll still be singing to you So when you bury me, man, you better bury me deep And sing along to this song ‘cause you're broken like me 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home And I wanna go back to the start Back where we started from And I know it's been so long I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong all along And I wanna go back to the start Back where we started from And I know it's been so long I was wrong, I was wrong, I was wrong all along 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home 'Cause I don't wanna be like this I've been running these streets for too long now I've got nothing, it's true, but this song now But the further I go, I wanna go home Personnel *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Deuce - clean vocals, piano, production, programming *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing Trivia *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead. *Johnny 3 Tears wrote his two verses in this song about his problems with alcoholism at the time. Deuce wrote the chorus and bridge of this song about one of his former relationships. *The way Johnny 3 Tears mutters "bitch" at the end of his first verse in this song is referenced in Christmas in Hollywood, where he mutters the same word at the end of his verse in that song. *This is one of the few songs to feature only two vocalists, with the others being ''Cashed Out'','' ''Circles, Does Everybody in the World Have to Die, Ghost, I'll Be There, Kill Everyone, Lion,'' Nobody's Watching,'' Outside, Paradise Lost, [[Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt)|''Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt)]],'' Party By Myself, Pour Me, S.C.A.V.A. and Take Me Home. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Deuce